Augsburg S-Bahn
The'S-Bahn Augsburg' is a project that is still in the planning and in the long run the entire metropolitan area Augsburg with a S-Bahn Regio Traffic should provide. Here are the recent AVV Regional trains through several diameter line s to be replaced. As a central hub will be the "mobility hub" serve Augsburg Central Station. With the introduction of the clock traffic on some lines (see below) in late 2007 to implement the S-Bahn-like rail traffic in the area of Augsburg was initiated. Mobility hub Augsburg Central Station A fundamental element of the current plans is the reconstruction and expansion of the Augsburg Central Station to a so-called " Mobility Hub" in which he as node by Close -, to serve regional and long distance. In this case, all S-Bahn lines serve the station, where most will not end there however. Through co-ordinated timetables are also shorter waiting and travel times to be achieved. It is forecasting it will aim at: * Expansion of the station to another platform (tracks 10 and 11) * Conversion work to make the station fully accessible ( lifts, Ramps, etc.) * Construction of an underground streetcar stop for several tram lines (see also: public transport in Augsburg) * Reactivation of breakpoints Hirblingen road Biburg / Neusäß-Vogelsang pair. In the course of this work is to be upgraded around the station, so that is guaranteed above all, a good orientation and high comfort. Current situation With the decision of the local transport plan of the city of Augsburg for the years 2006 to 2011, on 27 was taken April 2006, was the introduction of the Regional Rail Augsburg clock in a first planning phase. Here, a destination network for the year 2011 it was decided to be reached by then city of Augsburg. Transports projekte/Nahverkehr/pdf2/NVP_Stadt_Landkreise.pdf Plan 2006-2011 Minor elements of this decision have since changed again - the Commission has, for example, by the reactivation of the critical point''Road''Augsburg Hirblingen meantime distance taken. The further development of the system into an "S-Bahn" remains to be seen - in the official press releases will be talked about a "powerful regional rail service with the S-Bahn-character". A first step in this direction was the introduction of a 15-minute intervals between''Augsburg Central Station''and''Bobingen''by timetable in December 2007. Mering''and''between the Augsburg Central Station, the introduction of the Fugger Express, an all-day Regional Express link between Munich and Augsburg (or weiterführend to Ulm, Donau Wörth / Treuchtlingen / eel) in a 30-minute clock, in conjunction with the existing regional rail lines to the timetable change in 2008 also revealed a 15-minute intervals. Here come new four-part LIREX/BR-440 multiple units are used, depending on demand winged, can be strengthened or weakened. Other states, however block further progress: So have sections of the future route network because of the cycle times to be (at peak times up to 15 minutes) removed three tracks, but this example between Augsburg-Oberhausen and West home or not Meitingen is given. This expansion is in the current Federal Transport not included, and thus protected by neither planning nor financially. Without inclusion in the plan that is set up in 2015 new, there is no basis for construction grants from the federal government, so a previous construction seems unrealistic. The plans for the conversion of the Augsburg Central Station including King Place have been delayed by a public petition in late 2007 by nearly two years. Route According to "Public Transport Plan 2006 - 2011" the city of Augsburg and the counties Augsburg and Aichach-Friedberg are the following eight rail lines in the Regio-S-Bahn system are included, where the breakpoints Mering-St. Afra and couple are refurbished. The exact course and the numbering of the diameter lines are still not fixed. Links * Transport Association Augsburg ANA e. V. * Augsburg Transport and Tariff Association (GCU) * Stadtwerke Augsburg GmbH Itemization Category: Rail Transport (Augsburg) Augsburg Category: Railway Project